Ice cream is often supplied in cylindrical containers, particularly in larger sizes, such as gallons and larger. It may also be supplied in cylindrical containers of smaller measure than a gallon. In conventional ice cream containers the container takes up just as much room in the freezer when it is nearly empty as it does when it is full.
Accordingly, as an object of the present invention to provide one or more rip-strips along the axial length of the container for shortening the container one or more times as the ice cream is used up therefrom.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an ice cream container with one or more rip-strips along the axial length thereof with means sealing the rip-strips to balance of the container to prevent leakage when fluid ice cream initially is deposited therein, or upon softening of the ice cream during shipment between the factory and the ultimate consumer.